Deathwish
by scabbedwings13
Summary: He didn’t say anything then, he just tilted my head up towards his and searched my eyes with his golden ones for permission. Nuada/OC, this one is for all the Nuada fangirls out there!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nuada or any of the characters involved with Hellboy. I wish... oh do I wish....**

**This is just a little treat for all the Nuada fangirls out there. It's hard to find a good Nuada/OC so I wrote this so that anyone can insert themselves into the main character's position. Thanks again, I hope you like it. 1st hellboy fic.**

**xxxxxxx**

**It's raining again. That's all it ever seems to do anymore. I haven't seen the sun in days. I have been traveling all night every night for the past week looking for him. The Prince. Prince Nuada. **

**I left the bureau to find him almost a week ago. Princess Nuala was eager to help me find her brother but we both knew that she could not be the one to help me find him. He would sense her immediately and be gone for good. After the battle for the Golden Army, Nuada disappeared. Nuala came to live on base with the rest of us, much to Abe's pleasure, and Liz is ready to go into labor any day now (we've already had to replace her bed twice and some are tired of cleaning up the ashes). But Nuada seems to be running from something. **

**I want him to come back and be a part of life again, secretly my life. Everyone around me is in love and happy, I am alone and I can only think of him. I'm determined to find Nuada. From the moment he touched me I was completely his. **

**Whenever Nuala came to the base the first time trying to hide the remaining piece of the crown from her brother he came after her. I was walking down a corridor on my way back to my room after lunch when I ran into him, literally. I came around a corner with my head down off in my own world as usual when I walked straight into Prince Nuada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hit the ground and muttered under my breath. I looked up to apologize and I couldn't move. Nuada just looked down at me confused and his eyes burned into mine with a curiosity and anger I still can't understand. After a moment in which he seemed to have some sort of internal battle, he held out one pale hand to help me up. **

**I still didn't think I could move but I didn't want to be rude so I took his hand and stood up to face him. By face him I mean look up at him. His flawless silver hair hung loosely down over his red and gold robe, which obviously covered up even more perfection. He stared down at me for a second before he slowly backed me up against the wall. I felt the cold metal against my back, an unpleasant contrast to his warm body all but pressed up against mine in the dim hall. ****His golden eyes bore into mine when he bent down to let his lips brush against my ear, he whispered for me to watch where I was going next time. **

**I felt dizzy and all I could do was nod. I remember clearly how he cocked his head to the side and slowly brushed the hair out of my face to tuck it neatly behind my ear letting his hand travel down my neck and lightly brush the opening in my V neck blouse. For a second his lips curved up into a grin that made my legs feel like jelly. Then he backed away quickly and started down the hall in the direction he was going before I ran into him. I watched him race down the hall toward the library and I called out to ask him who he was but he was gone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I later found out that he was the Prince and that he was on the top of our most wanted list. My heart sank and I wanted to die that day. But now that it's all over I want him to come back and join my world and if he cannot accept living with humans and serving them, as is my job, I may just have to accept anything that he will give me because now I can't live without him.**

**When I left, Nuala pointed me in the right direction and everyone wished me the best of luck. I could tell that they didn't seem thoroughly excited about the idea of Nuada coming back to live with us, after all he did try to destroy the entire human race earlier this year, but they don't understand. He can change; I saw the compassion in his eyes that day and I know that it still lives within him.**

**So my journey began and three days later here I am still trekking through the woods looking for Nuada. Nuala said that he was still near the city and that he would probably stay close enough to sense her. Of course he would want to hide in the woods. The tall trees that make up this forest make it seem eternal. It's hard to believe that such a beautiful place still exists this close to the city. I understand why Nuada fought so hard and took the risks that he did to try and preserve all this from the ruthless self-indulgence of humanity. I believe it would be easier to get into the pentagon with a rocket launcher strapped to my back, but I have to try and help him understand that not all of us are like that, that I'm not. I'm getting close now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the top of the hill I can easily see him in the small clearing below. He's practicing. I watch as his muscles ripple when he swings the spear. His silver hair and white skin shimmer in soft evening moonlight accenting his physique. He's not wearing the upper portion of his robe even though it's quite chilly outside and small droplets of water from the light rain land in his hair only to drip down through the golden tips and trail onto his shoulders and down his back. Evil couldn't look this good. I must have been gawking for sometime because I hadn't noticed he was coming up the hill towards me until it was too late.**

**He looked angry, very angry. When he made it to the top of the hill he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against a tree. I cried out in pain when a branch poked through my jacket and scratched the side of my breast. I held up my hands in complete submission and looked into his eyes trying to convey that I meant no harm. **

"**Why are you following me?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was hard to think, much less tell him the real reason why I went after him. Because I can't stop myself from thinking about you every night before I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up, because I want to feel your skin against mine in a heated embrace, because I want you and I need you and because I fell in love with you the moment I ran into you in the hall that day. No, I couldn't very well say that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to clear my voice, which was difficult considering the pressure of hand on my neck.**

"**I, I… wanted to see if you were okay."**

**For a brief moment his golden eyes so full of fiery rage turned into the sweetest honey and his face lit up with a small smirk. The little droplets of rain that had collected on his face made him look even more stunning. He released my throat and I let out a small cough. I wonder if he remembers me. Of course he doesn't, why would he remember a little girl he ran into in a hall one day while he was trying to take over the world?**

**I looked down at my sneakers caked with mud and at my arms covered with tiny scratches from days of hiking. My soaked hair plastered around my face and neck and my torn jacket exposed a good portion of my left side to the weather. I must look repulsive to him.**

**He obviously noticed my unsatisfactory self assessment because he looked me up and down and then once again held out his hand to me. I was in shock but I took his hand without a second thought. He started to lead me down to the clearing where I watched him practice not too long ago. I could feel the heat coming off of him and even though it seemed as if it were freezing outside his skin felt remarkably warm to the touch. I started to shiver, the temperature was dropping fast. He didn't say anything until we made it to a small opening in what appeared to be some sort of cave.**

"**You can stay the night here but you need to leave at sunrise."**

**He pointed to a fairly large pallet made with fluffy black and red blankets and then he turned and walked towards a small fire in the corner of the cave near the opening. It looked so cozy, I just wanted to fall in to them and get warm but I had business to take care of.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuada was staring into the fire obviously lost in thought. I guess I'm lucky he didn't kill me on sight. I bit my bottom lip until it felt like it was going to bleed and then sat down on the little log next to him. I took in his features. His slightly damp hair seemed more golden than silver in the flickering fire light. I didn't notice the old scars on his back and chest from the top of the hill earlier but somehow they made him even more beautiful. I reached out and let my right index finger lightly caress one of the larger ones on his back making him jump a little. He turned to me then in annoyance with a hint of pain in his eyes.**

"**Why do you care if I'm okay? I tried to destroy you and every one you love and I still would if given the chance."**

**I winced at his tone and he brushed my hand away and walked over to the cavern entrance. He leaned against the side wall his gaze intent on the grooves in the rock. **

"**If you wanted to kill me you already would have. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if you really wanted that."**

**He didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. I sat there watching him think about what I said. It was true; if he wanted me dead he would have killed me in the hall that day just for getting in his way. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay now, but I couldn't. He absolutely detests humans and I know he probably thinks that I'm just some crazy clumsy girl that doesn't have any good common sense; all things considered maybe he's right.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Please listen to me. Your sister misses you and no one holds anything against you. They all understand why you did what you did. I understand how you feel but you mustn't isolate yourself like this because there are still people that care about you."**

**He started to shake in the corner and I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder urging him to turn and face me. When he did I could see the tears that had started to well up under those golden depths. **

"**Nuala is better off without me. She is in love and I don't want to spoil that for her this time. I am alone, Prince Nuada Silverlance, as I always have been. There has never been anyone that really cared for me outside of family."**

**I looked up at him then, revealing my innermost feelings with tears of my own.**

"**But you're wrong. I care about you, more than you or anyone else really knows."**


	8. Chapter 8

**What have I done? Now I must seem utterly pathetic. He's a Prince, an elfish prince at that. I am just one human girl, a member of the race that has destroyed his entire culture. I can't even look at him now. What was I thinking? Nuada could never love me. I turned my face away and started to walk back into the cave looking for a place to crawl into and die. I can't stop the tears now. They cloud my vision as I pull off my shoes and jacket to curl up in the blankets. I let the sobs take over and squeeze my eyes shut tight.**

**I hear the fire crackle as Nuada throws in more of the dry wood he had collected in the cave. I could hear the rain, it's wasn't just sprinkling anymore it was torrential. I felt him sit down on the blankets next to me and I turned my tear stained face over to look at him with the last ounce of courage I had left, I needed to know what he was thinking. His lips were turned up into the brightest smile I have ever seen. I didn't breathe as he once again reached out and tucked my damp hair behind my ear letting his hand linger on my cheek.**

"**When I, ahem, met you in that hallway that day I tried to convince myself to kill you. I tried to tell myself that you were just like the rest of those proud, empty, hollow beings that destroyed my world and that I should want you dead but something in your eyes stopped me. I think I fell in love with the enemy that day."**

**I thought my heart would explode then and I would die a happy girl. I managed to speak but my voice made me sound like a baby mouse with the hiccups.**

"**So you remember me?"**

**He didn't say anything then; he just tilted my head up towards his and searched my eyes with his golden ones for permission.**


End file.
